1. Field of the Invention
This relates generally to an apparatus and method for marking items with various forms of indicia (alphabetic, numeric and/or symbolic) and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for marking printed circuit boards with identifying indicia employing a plurality of punches which automatically engage the board to be marked when the board is properly positioned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally necessary to mark printed circuit boards with various forms of indicia to aid in identifying individual boards or groups of boards. This is useful for maintainence and quality control purposes and has been accomplished in the past by producing the indicia simultaneously with the construction of the conductor pattern on the board and in the same manner; i.e. the indicia is produced by appropriate masking and etching techniques. Obviously, this process is time consuming, complex and requires the attention of highly trained personnel to avoid damaging the printed circuit board.